


Something sensual and languid (So much to explore in an afternoon...)

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Warming, Facials, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Steve spends the afternoon in the office with Tony.





	Something sensual and languid (So much to explore in an afternoon...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).



> I was pretty excited to write this fill for the fandom gift box, I hope you like it fandango!
> 
> Thank you, [Serinah,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/profile) for beta-ing!

The slight rasp of papers across the surface of Tony’s desk followed by the clink of a belt being unbuckled made Steve’s heart pound. He stood there, palms sweating, as his gaze wandered around the overly large office. It was dominated by a huge window overlooking Stark Industries.

The office was probably bigger than his apartment, even if you didn’t count all the space the raised ceiling created. Better furnished too, Steve thought with an eye to the leather couch that sat off to the left.

“Well?” Tony said, turning his chair outward. He looked down at his cock and then back up at Steve expectantly.

The heat of that gaze went straight to Steve’s cock, stirring it to life. Steve fell to his knees on the carpet, sliding under the desk’s shiny black surface in one easy movement. It had no sides to enclose the space, just round metal supports crossing artfully on either side. He’d be visible to anyone who entered the office.

If anyone found out—Steve shook himself. Nobody cared about what a part-timer living in LA did in his spare time and Tony Stark fooling around was hardly something new.

Taking one last calming breath, Steve looked up at Tony’s big brown eyes and opened his mouth. Tony smiled and fed his cock into Steve’s mouth with a pleased hum. The complex salty taste of him on Steve’s tongue made his cock throb.

His eyes drifted closed. He didn’t wait to start swirling his tongue around the semi-hard shaft, eager to bring Tony off. He whimpered, imagining the hot rush of come down his throat. Tony quickly put a stop to that.

“Hold it,” he said, placing one hand on the crown of Steve’s head. “You’re just here to keep it warm, cowboy.”

Steve blinked, unable to voice his confusion with his mouth filled with Tony’s cock. What did Tony want if not a blow job?

Tony’s fingers scraped through Steve’s hair as he looked down at him. He applied only the barest of pressure to the back of Steve’s head, but it was more than hint enough. Under Tony’s direction, Steve pushed forward, his cheeks sliding across fine Italian silk until Tony’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“Stay,” Tony said, his hand still a calming presence at the back of Steve’s head.

Steve allowed his gag reflex time to relax around the intrusion, taking in deep, steadying breaths, filled with the concentrated scent of Tony’s musk. The fastenings on Tony’s pants pressed into his face, not enough to be painful, but it was a minor discomfort, similar to Tony’s cock in his throat, heating him.

Tony’s hand left Steve’s head, leaving him reeling at the loss, and soon there was the sound of shuffling papers again. Left adrift, Steve focused in on the hot flesh filling his mouth, remembering the shape and taste of it. Keep it warm, Tony had said. He could do that.

The low buzz of arousal had completely taken Steve over and he was fully, almost painfully hard now. He put his hands on his thighs, stilling them. He desperately wanted to touch himself and find some relief, but it was a distraction from this game Tony was playing, one that soon faded to the background. A pen scratched across the page as Tony signed off on his paperwork.

Steve’s knees began to ache where they were pressed against the hard floor, but he didn’t move. He was gonna be good and still for Tony, keeping his cock warm while he worked. His throat burned with the stretch of Tony’s cock, so deep inside him. Those sensations too faded to the background, leaving Steve in a warm haze. Tony continued his work, tapping away at his computer and quietly muttering.

Tony’s phone rang, a loud guitar riff that caused Steve to jerk out of his haze. His throat spasmed around Tony’s cock, his perfect control broken. Eyes watering, Steve desperately tried to relax his throat again.

Tony brushed a hand through Steve’s hair, calming him enough to allow him to regain control of his gag reflex with a few deep breaths. He wiped away a few of Steve’s tears before answering the phone with.

“Pep! To what occasion do I owe this chance to hear your lovely voice?” he said in a way that made Steve’s heart jump. He sounded so normal, yet here he was, with his cock stuffed down Steve’s throat.

His hand settled back in Steve’s hair as he hummed over the phone line and he began absently petting Steve’s hair.

“Yeah, I just finished signing them,” he said, eventually. His fingers pressed hard in Steve’s scalp, sending frissons of pleasure down his spine. Then a couple of beats later, he stopped. “I haven’t seen that one.”

Steve heard papers being ruffled as Tony’s hand left his head. “Not here. I went through the whole stack.”

“Just bring it to my office, I’m gonna be here all afternoon.”

Would Tony keep him on his knees for Pepper to see? His stomach flip-flopped at the thought, leaving him uncertain if he wanted that or not. He missed Tony’s last words to Pepper as he hung up.

Rolling his chair back a bit, Tony carefully pulled his cock from Steve’s mouth, sloppy and thoroughly used. A string of saliva briefly trailed from Steve’s lips to Tony’s cock before breaking.

Tony wiped it away with his thumb. “You were so good for me, weren’t you?”

He flushed warm with happiness, but he could only produce a soft whine from deep in his throat in response. Steve shivered as Tony began stroking his cock, still slippery with Steve’s spit.

“I think your mouth was made for my cock. You kept me so nice and warm and snug. Maybe you should quit all those little jobs you do and just stay with me all day, keeping my cock warm.” He twisted his hand around the shaft.

This time Steve managed a moan, gravelly from being used. He was leaning against Tony’s legs, not quite able to support himself. He was reminded suddenly that he was still hard. He resisted the urge to slide his hands up his thighs and palm himself, he knew Tony would make it worth the wait.

Tony continued to stroke his own cock. “You like that? Want to have nothing to worry about but keeping my cock warm? I’d take care of you.”

He nodded, he knew Tony would take care of him. He wanted it. He could be so good for Tony. He needed Tony to know that.

“Please,” He said, his voice cracking.

Tony came with a sharp intake of breath, spurting his seed all over Steve’s face. Painted all across his cheeks and nose, it dripped down onto his mouth, where he licked it up. A drop of it still clung to the tip of Tony’s cock so he licked that up too.

Tony pushed him away with a fond laugh and tucked away his softening cock. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

He stood and pulled Steve shakily to his feet too, steadying him when he nearly tipped over. He squeezed Steve’s cock through his pants. “We’ll take care of this when I fuck you over my desk later.”

Steve grinned and followed Tony into the bathroom, already looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a [tumblr post](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/178437442033/something-sensual-and-languid-so-much-to-explore) you can reblog!


End file.
